Flopsy's Missing Suitcase
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: At the Dillydale Hotel, Flopsy's suitcase goes missing. Who has it? Try to figure that out!
1. Welcome to the Hotel

At the front desk at the Dillydale Hotel, Mr. Scatterbrain saw five rabbits approaching. They were each wearing a different color: one wore entirely blue, another wore entirely yellow, another one wore entirely red, still another one wore entirely purple, and the last one wore entirely green. "Welcome to the Dillydale Hotel!" said Mr. Scatterbrain. "I'm Mr. Scatterbrain. How may I help you?" "Hello, Mr. Scatterbrain," said the rabbit in blue. "My sisters and I would like a room, please." "Well, lucky for you," said Mr. Scatterbrain, "this hotel is full of rooms. And monkeys," he added, setting a suitcase on the desk. He opened the suitcase and some monkeys came out! "Now," he added, "since you're here, name, please!" "Peter Rabbit," said the rabbit in blue. "And these are my sisters, Flopsy, Mopsy, Hopsy, and CottonTail." "I'm Flopsy," said the rabbit in yellow. "I'm Mopsy," said the rabbit in red. "I'm Hopsy," said the rabbit in purple. "And I'm CottonTail," said the rabbit in green. "Middle initials?" asked Mr. Scatterbrain. "Um, none of us have one," said Peter. "Now, we were hoping to have the same room. Do you have one that's big enough?" "We certainly do!" said Mr. Scatterbrain, and he led the rabbits to Room 990. "Here you go," said Mr. Scatterbrain. "Room 990." "Naturally," said Hopsy under her breath. When Mr. Scatterbrain opened the door, the rabbits were amazed! "That room really _is_ big enough for five rabbits!" exclaimed Flopsy. "Maybe even more!" added Mopsy. "So do you like it?" asked Mr. Scatterbrain. "There was another room this big, but I have no idea where it is." "We'll take it!" replied Peter.

* * *

><p><em>Notice that in this story, Peter has 4 sisters instead of 3. Hopsy is from "The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit". Also, notice the room number: <strong>99<strong>0._


	2. Up to Something

After the rabbits had put their suitcases in Room 990, Flopsy said, "I think I'd like to take a walk around the hotel." "Go right ahead," replied Peter. Then to Mopsy and CottonTail, Flopsy said, "I'd like it if no one unpacked my suitcase until I get back." Then, taking the suitcase, she said, "As a matter of fact, I think I should have it with me." And then she left the room.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bounce was also going for a walk around the hotel when he tripped and started bouncing all over the hotel! He was carrying a suitcase as well, and it looked just like Flopsy's! As Flopsy entered the swimming pool area, Mr. Bounce bounced right into her! He stopped bouncing, and they both dropped their suitcases as well. "Sorry about that," said Mr. Bounce. "I never have any idea where my bouncing will lead me!" "Oh, that's all right," replied Flopsy. "Besides, I don't think I got hurt at all from that bounce!" She picked up one of the suitcases, and went back to her room. Mr. Bounce picked up the other suitcase, and went back to his room as well. But unbeknownst to them, they had picked up _each other's_ suitcases!

When Flopsy got back to her room, it was getting late, so Flopsy decided to unpack her suitcase first thing next morning. "Besides," she said, "we'll be here for a week, anyway. There's enough time for me to unpack." But while she was asleep, Little Miss Naughty was starting to make some mischief! She snuck into Mr. Bounce's room with her suitcase, which also looked just like Flopsy's, and took the suitcase in Mr. Bounce's room, replacing it with hers! Then Miss Naughty, with Flopsy's suitcase (which she thought was Mr. Bounce's), went into another room and replaced the guest's suitcase with Flopsy's. Then she went to Room 990, where Peter and his sisters were, and replaced the suitcase in that room with the case in her hand! As it turned out, Flopsy, Mr. Bounce, Miss Naughty, and the other guest all had yellow suitcases that looked exactly alike! As Miss Naughty went back to her own room, she laughed quietly, and then whispered, "Sometimes I just can't help myself!"

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will ask the question: WHO HAS FLOPSY'S SUITCASE?<em>


	3. Who Has the Suitcase?

When Flopsy woke up the next morning, she decided to unpack her suitcase. What a surprise awaited her! When she opened the suitcase, she found out that it wasn't her suitcase! How do I know this? Because she said, "This isn't my suitcase!" "What's going on?" asked Hopsy, who had just woken up. "I opened up this suitcase, thinking it was mine," explained Flopsy, "but it isn't!" "It sounds like we need some help finding your suitcase," said Mopsy, who had also just woken up. "We need a detective!" suggested CottonTail. "You may be on to something, CottonTail," said Peter. "I haven't been that good at solving mysteries since the time I thought you four got mailed to Zanzibar! Now, who in this town is a detective?" Just then, Mr. Dudeman came into the room and said, "I suppose that would be me." "How did you know we were here?" asked Peter. "It was the most obvious room to look in," explained Mr. Dudeman. "Of course it was," said Hopsy. "Would you believe I was the only rabbit to notice the 99 in this room number?" "I find that hard to believe," said Mr. Dudeman. "Would you believe me and Flopsy?" asked Hopsy. "I don't think so," was the reply. "How about me, Flopsy, and CottonTail?" asked Hopsy. "I get it," said Mr. Dudeman. "And, yes, I would believe just you noticed the 99." "So you were just kidding about the 'hard to believe' part?" asked Hopsy. Mr. Dudeman shook his head yes. "And," he added, "loving it." Then, to Peter, he said, "I think I know how to solve this." "But you don't even know what happened!" replied Peter. "Then tell me," said Mr. Dudeman. Peter explained, "Flopsy's suitcase has been replaced with another suitcase, one that looks exactly like hers." "I know what to do," said Mr. Dudeman, and he called the front desk. "Dillydale Hotel, front desk," he heard from the phone. "Miss Athletic speaking." "Hello, Miss Athletic," said Mr. Dudeman. "This is Mr. Dudeman calling from Room 990. I would like to gather all the guests together at the pool." "What for?" asked Miss Athletic. "Someone's suitcase has been replaced with another one, and I'm trying to solve the case of who has it. So when the guests come to the pool, have them bring their suitcases." "No problem, Mr. Dudeman," said Miss Athletic. "They should all be gathered at the pool in 26 minutes." "Thanks, Miss Athletic. Goodbye," said Mr. Dudeman, and then he put the phone down.

* * *

><p>26 minutes later, all the guests at the hotel were gathered at the pool. "How did she gather them together so fast?" asked Mopsy. "Miss Athletic is my cousin," replied Mr. Dudeman. "She helps me out a lot. Besides, she said they would all probably be here in 26 minutes." "26 minutes. Of course," said Hopsy. "Oh, you've noticed the 26's too, Hopsy?" asked Mr. Dudeman. Then, to the other guests, he said, "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here today. It's because of Flopsy's missing suitcase." He walked over to a table with the rabbits' suitcases on it. "These are the suitcases of the rabbits in Room 990. Everyone who has a blue suitcase, raise your hand." Mr. Tall, Little Miss Whoops, and Mr. Bump raised their hands. "The blue suitcase on the table is not Flopsy's," said Mr. Dudeman. "It's mine," said Peter, who took the blue suitcase from the table. Mr. Dudeman now pointed to a red suitcase and said, "Everyone with a red suitcase, raise your hand." Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Scary, and Little Miss Loud raised their hands. "This red suitcase is Mopsy's, not Flopsy's," said Mr. Dudeman, and he took the red suitcase from the table, handing it to Mopsy. "Everyone with a purple suitcase, raise your hand," said Mr. Dudeman, now pointing to a purple suitcase. Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Impossible, and Little Miss Possible raised their hands. "Well, you three don't have Flopsy's suitcase," said Mr. Dudeman. "This suitcase is Hopsy's." He took the purple suitcase from the table and handed it to Hopsy. "That leaves the green suitcase and the yellow suitcase. Everyone with a green suitcase, raise your hand." Mr. Doodle, Mr. Nosy, and Little Miss Splendid raised their hands. Mr. Muddle, being Mr. Muddle, raised his foot. "The green one is CottonTail's," said Mr. Dudeman. He took the green suitcase from the table and handed it to CottonTail. "That leaves the yellow suitcase," said Mr. Dudeman. "Everyone with a yellow suitcase, raise your hand." Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Brilliant, Mr. Wacky, and Mr. Cheerful raised their hands. "That means it's one of these six who has Flopsy's suitcase," said Mr. Dudeman. "Everyone else can go back to their hotel rooms. Except the rabbits, of course." Everyone except the rabbits and those with yellow suitcases went back to their hotel rooms. "Now," said Mr. Dudeman, "which of you has Flopsy's suitcase?" "I don't have it," said Mr. Bounce, "but I don't have the right suitcase, either." "I might have it," said Mr. Wacky. "I walk in my sleep, you know." But when he opened his suitcase, it turned out to be his own suitcase. "I guess it wasn't me," said Mr. Wacky. "It wasn't me, either," said Mr. Cheerful, and he opened his suitcase to prove it. Mr. Dudeman thought for a moment, and then he said, "I know who has Flopsy's suitcase."<p>

* * *

><p>WHO HAS FLOPSY'S SUITCASE?<p> 


	4. Answer

MISS DAREDEVIL has Flopsy's suitcase. Flopsy and Mr. Bounce picked up each other's suitcases unknowingly after they bumped into each other. Then, at night, Miss Naughty took Flopsy's suitcase, thinking it was Mr. Bounce's, and switched it with her own. Then she went into a mystery guest's room and replaced that guest's suitcase with Flopsy's. Last, she switched the suitcase in Room 990, which she thought was Flopsy's, with the suitcase she took from the mystery guest. This means Flopsy and the mystery guest have each other's suitcases, and also that Miss Naughty and Mr. Bounce have each other's suitcases. Miss Daredevil, Mr. Wacky, and Mr. Cheerful also have yellow suitcases like Flopsy's. Since Mr. Wacky and Mr. Cheerful each have their own suitcases, this means that Miss Daredevil has Flopsy's suitcase. Mr. Dudeman had looked in the suitcase Mr. Bounce was holding and found items used in pranks like Miss Naughty would pull. That's how he knew Miss Daredevil had Flopsy's suitcase. When he pointed this out and Miss Daredevil was surprised to find out, Miss Naughty confessed to switching the suitcases. But when she told Mr. Dudeman, "You can't boss me to undo my naughtiness!", Mr. Dudeman got out his own yellow suitcase and opened it. Little Miss Bossy was inside, and she got Miss Naughty to switch the suitcases back. Flopsy, Mr. Bounce, and Miss Daredevil were all happy to have their own suitcases back, and Mr. Dudeman was so happy about solving the case that he invited Peter and his sisters to a pool party at his house!


End file.
